Tomodachi
by Aiko Shiroiki
Summary: Oneshot ¿Qué tienen ellos en especial que los hacen ser tan especiales? Esa es una pregunta a la que por mucho tiempo trató de encontrarle una respuesta, cuando ella estaba justo frente a sus ojos. Feliz día del amigo!


**Hola a todos!**

**Bueno, se que todavía no terminé de publicar los otros fics que tengo inconclusos, pero me dieron ganas de escribir uno corto.**

**Esa era la idea original, pero como ven, me quedó más largo de lo que esperaba. No se por qué, pero siempre me pasa lo mismo n_nU.**

**También tengo para decir: FELIZ DÍA DEL AMIGO!!!!**

**Como supondrán, esa fue mi inspiración para escribir este fic, más que como un pasatiempo, es algo así como una reflexión sobre la importancia de los amigos y todo eso… Me salió mucho más filosófico de lo que me gustaría, pero bueno… Cosas que pasan, jaja.**

**Ya no los aburro más con mis pensamientos, y aquí les dejo el fic, espero que les guste y para todos: feliz día del amigo! Nunca olviden lo importantes que son para todos y no se olviden de decirles cuanto los quieren!**

**Pasada la cursilería, aquí va el fic:**

_Tomodachi_

¿Qué es lo que los hace ser tan especiales? ¿Por qué por más que quisiera, no podía verlos como a cualquier otra persona, como si fueran otros más del montón?

¿Qué los hace ser tan especiales y necesarios para su vida?

Esas eran las preguntas que rondaban su mente desde hacían días, y que ni siquiera él mismo podía responderse. No importaba en qué pensara, ni que excusa buscara, ni siquiera si intentaba mentirse a sí mismo para liberarse de esas dudas, no era capaz de encontrar una sola respuesta válida a ninguna de ellas.

¿Qué es lo que tienen de especial? ¿Qué?

Había pensado que debía de ser la pregunta más tonta de todas las que se le habían ocurrido, y que era sin dudas la más sencilla de responder. Pero era todo lo contrario.

No entendía qué es lo que hacen ni lo que tienen, que lo hace ser eso tan especial par él. Ni tampoco qué cosa tan peculiar podía hacer él para que ellos lo vieran de la misma forma.

¿Qué es? ¿Acaso es por su simple compañía? ¿O, serán sus voces? ¿O, quizás sus sonrisas, o sus risas divertidas? ¿Qué? ¿Qué es lo que tienen ellos que no tengan otros?

Sin saber realmente por dónde empezar a pensar, intentó recordar a cada uno de ellos por separado, buscando en sus recuerdos aquellos momentos que compartieron juntos, tanto los buenos como los malos, y los separó de los demás para analizarlos de cerca.

El primer pensamiento que cruzó su mente fue: que ninguno de ellos es perfecto. Nunca lo fueron y nunca lo serán, y eso es porque simplemente nadie es perfecto.

Pero eso no le importaba en lo más mínimo. Es como si cualquier defecto o error que les encontrara no contaran en lo absoluto para él, como si todas sus equivocaciones desaparecieran al momento de juzgarlos o al pensar en ellos como lo que son para él.

Porque claro, todos tienen errores. Ellos, sus padres, su hermano, él mismo… Todas las personas tienen sus defectos, aunque unos más que otras.

Pero en ese caso… ¿Cuáles son sus verdaderos defectos? ¿El ser siempre sus compañeros? ¿El no dudar de él ni siquiera en los peores momentos? ¿El estar a su lado cuando más los necesitaba sin pedir nada a cambio?

Si… Quizás eso último fuera lo que necesitaba entender. ¿Cómo alguien puede ser así con él, sin pedirle nada a cambio de todo lo que da por él? ¿Cómo alguien puede ser así con otro sin esperar una recompensa, o un premio a cambio?

Eso quizás es porque no existe nada que se pueda ofrecer a cambio de lo que ellos dan por él. Ni todo el oro, ni todo el petróleo del mundo valen tanto como para pagar tanta bondad.

Y él, justamente él, el portador del emblema que identificaba ese sentimiento de "dar y no esperar nada a cambio", era quien no lograba entender qué era. Justamente tenía que ser él. Pero, ¿cómo podía ser eso que lo identificaba realmente, si era lo mismo que no podía entender por completo?

Eso era una verdadera ironía de la vida.

Al darse cuenta de que todo ese razonamiento no lo estaba ayudando a llegar a nada, volvió a plantearse mentalmente la imagen de cada una de esas personas que buscaba comprender, para intentar buscar otro camino. Quizás, y con suerte, esa vez podría llegar a algo.

¿Qué tiene cada uno?

Por un lado están siempre los errores, pero por el otro… Por el otro lado están todas esas cosas que los hacen ser tan especiales y únicos para él…

Buscando un ejemplo en su mente, recordó a Sora. Ella realmente podía ser un tanto agobiante al preocuparse tanto por los demás, por su seguridad y por lo que debían hacer y no…

Pero a pesar de eso, no podía negar que Sora siempre estaba allí para darle una mano si la necesitaba, para ofrecerle sus consejos si veía que algo lo preocupaba, para ayudarlo a salir de sus problemas, sin esperar algo a cambio del tiempo que perdiera hablando con él…

Luego, recordó a Koushirou. El que siempre estaba con la cabeza metida dentro de la computadora, y moviendo sus manos velozmente sobre el teclado… Quien lo viera así, creería que está completamente ausente en su propio mundo y en sus conocimientos, ausente de todo y de todos, pero en realidad…

En realidad no era nada de eso, sino todo lo contrario. Koushirou nunca dudaría en dejar de lado las computadoras para ayudar a quien lo necesitara, ni tampoco en aplicar sus conocimientos en buscar alguna solución a los conflictos de los demás, así como tampoco se lo pensaría mucho antes de arriesgarse él mismo y evitarle el sufrimiento a otros, sin importarle si sería él el que saldría herido…

También estaba Joe, el superior Joe. Él, a quien al principio había tildado de extremadamente responsable, haciéndose siempre cargo de todo lo que ocurría con ellos y sintiendo que era él el que debía cuidar de todos. Eso al principio le había molestado…

Eso fue al principio, pero fue solo hasta descubrir que detrás de lo que parecía ser alguien demasiado despistado e inseguro, se encontraba un muchacho que siempre le diría lo que pensaba, que siempre lo haría entrar en razón cuando se dejara cegar por el enojo o por la desesperación, y alguien que jamás dudaría de él, sin importar lo mucho que se esforzara para demostrarle que no era digno de su confianza…

No podía olvidarse de Mimi, claro que no, sino ella nunca se lo perdonaría. Esa chica, que por momentos podía ser un verdadero dolor de cabeza y que podía comportarse como una niña mimada y caprichosa, parecía que lo único que le importa realmente era ella misma…

Pero cuando pudo conocerla mejor, entendió que así era ella en verdad, llena de inseguridades, de ataques de locura, de mal genio, y siempre queriendo evitarle el sufrimiento a los demás. Ella nunca soportaba el ver a alguien llorar o salir lastimado, y cuando eso pasaba, Mimi siempre buscaba hacerlo sentir mejor, ya fuera con unas palabras de aliento o con una sonrisa, ella siempre sabía como animarlo…

Takeru, su hermano menor… Siempre lo había tratado como un niño pequeño, haciéndose responsable de él a todo momento, cuidándolo de todo lo que pudiera lastimarlo... Tan ensimismado estaba en su tarea de hermano mayor que incluso lo había sobreprotegido, cuando nunca había sido esa su intención.

Pero claro, para un hermano siempre es difícil el admitir que su hermano pequeño ya no es tan pequeño como se cree, que ya es capaz de cuidarse solo sin la necesidad de que alguien lo proteja, que ya no siente miedo de las cosas y que ahora puede enfrentarse solo a ellas con verdadero valor… Un valor que lo hacía admirarlo y sentirse orgulloso de llamarse "su hermano mayor"…

Y hablando de hermanos mayores, no podía olvidarse de Taichi… Y pensar que cuando lo conoció lo único que hacían era discutir, insultarse e incluso golpearse. Parecían ser dos polos opuestos que nunca podrían convivir en paz…

Y sorpresivamente, de un tiempo a ahora, él se había convertido en su mejor amigo, en su compañero, con quien no era necesario pronunciar palabra alguna para que ambos entendieran lo que pensaba el otro…

Aquella vieja actitud de proteger a los demás, de dirigirlos como si fuera un verdadero líder, de pensar en todos ellos como un equipo que siempre debía permanecer unido… Eso era lo que le había molestado de él, que siempre quería hacerse responsable de todos ellos. Pero luego, supo apreciar de corazón lo que Taichi hacía por todos ellos, e incluso por él, logrando que lo reconociera como el verdadero líder de su grupo… Y nadie más podría cargar con ese título, estaba hecho especialmente a su medida…

Recordó por último a Hikari, la hermana menor de Taichi, a quien había nombra como "la pequeña del grupo". Esa niña que había subestimado pensando en que era solo eso, una simple niña…

Pero no, ella había demostrado ser más que eso. Hikari nunca había tenido miedo de enfrentarse sola al peligro con tal de ayudar a los demás, ni de defender con su vida a quienes necesitaban ser defendidos. Era tal su valor, que tampoco había dudado en poner en peligro su salud y su seguridad, esperando con eso no causarle problemas a sus compañeros… Eso había sido algo muy tonto de su parte, pero servía para demostrar hasta dónde era capaz de preocuparse por quienes la rodeaban…

El recuerdo de cada uno de ellos lo hizo sonreír en silencio, sintiendo como los recuerdos de todas esas aventuras que habían vivido juntos cruzaba en su mente uno tras otro. Habían sido tantos esos momentos, que quería hacer todo lo posible por no olvidarse de ninguno, contando los buenos y malos por igual.

Solo cuando esos momentos revivieron en su mente lo entendió. Al fin entendió lo que ellos significan para él.

No es que sean extraños, ni súper especiales, ni nada fuera de lo ordinario. Ellos son como son, nada más.

Eso es lo que los hace especiales para uno. Es el hecho de mostrarse al otro tal cual uno es, de preocuparse por él, de protegerlo, de ayudarlo, de reírse con él de sus alegrías, de llorar con él sus tristezas…

Sonreír si lo ven con la mirada perdida. Sentarse a hablar para tranquilizarlo, aunque él diga que estaba bien. Dar su opinión y sus consejos para ayudarlo a superar un problema, aunque no lo logren finalmente. Defenderlo frente a todos si lo juzgaban mal. Confiar en él pese a que todo diga lo contrario. Creer en su palabra como en la verdad misma, no importa lo que digan los demás…

Y es por eso mismo que él nunca se sentía solo, porque los tiene a ellos. No importan las tristezas, los enojos, las peleas, los malentendidos, las bromas, los insultos, los olvidos, ni las promesas que no fueron…

Porque al final todo eso se perdona y pasa al olvido. Es que, tan importantes son para uno que no importa lo que han hecho, uno siempre tendrá una sonrisa y un "te perdono" en los labios para hacerlos sentir mejor.

Esa es la razón por la que todos ellos son especiales e indispensables al mismo tiempo. Por la que daría su propia vida para ayudarlos, sabiendo que ellos harían lo mismo por él. Por eso les había entregado la confianza y el cariño que sentía hacia ellos, sin esperar nada a cambio más que una sincera sonrisa.

Finalmente entendió porqué la palabra "amistad" es tan importante, esté sola o acompañada de otras más. Esa única palabra siempre tendrá un significado por si misma, un significado tan importante y verdadero como todo lo que sentía por ellos, quienes siempre habían estado junto a él, que aún estaba y que seguirían estado por el resto de su vida.

Del mismo modo, comprendió al fin porqué esa otra palabra logra definirlos a todos tan bien, diferenciándolos de cualquier otra persona y dejando un lugar especial para ellos en su corazón… Porque eso lo que han ganado al ofrecerle su amistad, un pedazo de su corazón que nunca sería reemplazado.

¿Qué es lo que los hace tan especiales?

Es simple. Que todos ellos son únicos, esenciales, especiales cada uno a su modo. Unos son más serios que otros, o más protectores, o más divertidos, o más listos, o más infantiles, o más distraídos… Todos ellos son igual de importantes, pese a sus grandes diferencias.

Porque todos ellos, todos, son sus amigos. Y lo seguirán siendo pase lo que pase.

**Fin del fic! Espero que les haya gustado!**

**A mi en lo personal me gustó escribirlo, y fue una extraña forma de darme cuenta de lo importantes que son los amigos para mi (otra vez me puse cursi XD)**

**Antes de que alguien diga algo, aclaro que el personaje que elegí para este fic es Yamato, nunca lo había manejado en un fic de esta forma, pero me pareció que era el más indicado para este caso, por ser el que tiene el emblema de la amistad.**

**Personalmente, Taichi es mi personaje favorito de la serie, pero también Yamato tiene su encanto.**

**En fin, espero que les haya gustado (eso ya lo dije, pero igual lo repito), y espero que hayan pasado un lindo día del amigo, y si no… Bueno, nunca es muy tarde para saludarlos y decirles que los queremos!**

**Gracias a todos por leer!**

**Saludos!**

**Antes de irme, una última vez (esta es la última, lo prometo XD): FELIZ DÍA A TODOS LOS AMIGOS!**

**Ahora si, me despido.**

**Nos leemos pronto, Adiós!**


End file.
